civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Byzantine (Civ5)
The Byzantine civilization appears in Gods and Kings expansion. Strategy The Byzantines are a diverse civilization: on one hand, they have the most powerful early game ship - the Dromon, but they aren't seafaring, so they don't start on the coast (meaning that you'll need to settle a coastal city to gain access to the ship). On the other hand, they're the only civilization that can have 6 beliefs in their religion, instead of the usual 5. To take maximum advantage of these features, develop them as a religious civilization: research Pottery first, then build a Shrine ASAP to kick-start your faith production, then try to form a full religion and enhance it rapidly to have maximum choice of Beliefs. Tailor your Religion so as to fit the type of victory you want. It is also advisable to develop the Piety Social Policy branch, which will maximise the power of your religion. Put your secondary focus on seafaring. Use the early ranged power of the dromon and the heavy cavalry cataphract to attack coastal cities of other civilizations and enlarge your empire early on. Civiliopedia Entry (Byzantium) History Existing for more than 1,000 years, the Byzantine Empire, centered in the legendary city of Constantinople, was initially formed as the eastern seat of power for the mighty Roman Empire. Located along the trade routes connecting Europe to Asia, Constantinople grew to become the primary trade hub in the region, flourishing despite the conflicts that led to the decline of Rome in the west. Inspired by number of memorable rulers, the Byzantine Empire was also a source of great cultural growth along the eastern Mediterranean, its affluence allowing for grand displays of art, architecture, science, and music.The Byzantine Empire language is first the latinic and after changed to greek Geography and Climate Before the arrival of Constantine in 330AD, the city of Constantinople was known as Byzantium, a small Greek colony founded in the 7th century BC. Strategically placed along the Bosphorus, the only waterway connecting the Black Sea to the Mediterranean (via the Marmara and Aegean Seas), this site would prove to be the ideal location for a larger settlement. Protected by water on three sides, Constantinople solidfied a nearly impenetrable system of defence with the construction of its legendary walls. Despite the ebb and flow of territories controlled by the empire, the prosperity of the Byzantines could always be attributed to the wisely selected location of Constantinople. Today, the city is known as Istanbul, a megacity located in Turkey with a population of over 13 million people. Outside of their renowned capital, the vast expanses of territory controlled by the Byzantine featured a diverse geography. At its peak, the empire primarily held regions surrounding the Mediterranean, featuring a subtropical climate with warm, humid summers followed by moderate winters. List of city names *Constantinople *Adrianople *Nicaea *Antioch *Varna *Ohrid *Nicomedia *Trebizond *Cherson *Sardica *Ani *Dyrrachium *Edessa *Chalcedon *Naissus *Bari *Iconium *Prilep *Samosata *Kars *Nicopolis *Theodosiopolis *Tyana *Gaza *Kerkyra *Phoenice *Selymbria *Sillyon *Chrysopolis *Vodena *Caesarea Maritima *Traianoupoli *Constantia *Athens *Patra *Korinthos